In recent years, the use of a technique in which a plurality of information processing devices including a storage system are connected to each other by a network to form one information processing system (for example, cloud computing) has increased. As the storage system, a storage system has been known in which a plurality of DRAM chips or NAND flash chips are arranged and connected to each other by inter-chip wiring lines to improve the processing speed, as compared to a structure using an HDD according to the related art.
In the single information system formed by connecting a plurality of information processing devices, the performance is improved by increasing the number of information processing devices forming the system. However, a large information processing system with a large number of information processing devices has the problem that external resources required for management increase.